paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
For the First Time in a Month
This is a song Skye and Crystalist both sing. It's also from Breeze. Skye: Crystalist's door is open now. I didn't know she did that anymore. Who knew we had a thousand fancy bows? For days I've roamed this empty yard, why have a park with no playground? Finally they're lowering down the bridge! There will be tons of real live people. It'll be totally strange. But, wow, am I so ready for this change? 'Cause for the first time in a month, there'll be music, there'll be light. For the first time in a month I'll be dancing through the night! Don't know if Rocky's ok, but I'm in the excited zone. 'Cause for the first time in a month, I won't be alone. Skye:I can't wait to meet everyone! *gasps* What f I meet the one? Skye:(singing) Tonight imagine me, bow and all, fetchingly draped against a wall. The picture of some Cockapoo grace. I suddenly see him standing there. A handsome pup so tall and fair. (Skye spots the platter of pup treats.) Skye:(mouth full) I want to stuff the pup treats in my face. (Skye quickly swallows them and continues singing) Skye: But then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizzare, nothing like the life I've led so far. For the first time in a month, there'll be magic there'll be fun. For the first time in a month, I could be noticed by someone. And I know it is totally crazy, to dream I'd find romance. But for the first time in a month..at least I got a chance. (The scene changes to Crystalist looking out a window. She's wearing a red bow in her ear and a robin's egg blue bow around her neck.) Crystalist: Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. (She takes off her red and robin's egg blue PupBooties and puts her paws on the TV remote and a ball.) Crystalist: Conceal. Don't feel. Put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know.. (The remote and ball had Autumn vines wrapped around them, after Crystalist put the down.) Crystalist: But it's only for today. Skye: It's only for today. Crystalist: It's agony to wait. Skye: It's agony to wait. Crystalist: Tell the guards to lower down..the bridge. Skye: The bridge! For the first time in a month... Crystalist: Don't let them in, don't let them see... Skye: I'm getting what I've dreaming of.... Crystalist: Be the good girl you always have to be... Skye: A chance to change my lonely world.... Crystalist: Conceal.... Skye: A chance to find true love... Crystalist: Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know. Skye: I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today! 'Cause for the first time in a month..for the first time in a month...nothing's in my way! (Something bumps into her.) Skye: Oof! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung By Skye